Not so fake
by 2lazy2b clever
Summary: This is a one-shot for GallagherGirl250's Noire mouton Noir challenge. Macey/Grant..."Wait..so it's a fake relationship?" "Exactly." What happens when a fake relationship turns out...not so fake?


**I DO NOT OWN! This is for GallagherGiirl250's Noire mouton Noir Challenge**

Macey's Pov

I walked into the office expected to be greeted by my friends, but was ambushed by the biggest man-whore in the office. Grant. I know, all of you were expecting Zach. You know, bad boy reputation. No, that is lies. Ever since he met Cammie he hasn't left her side...it was actually starting to get on her nerves, by she loves him too much to say anything. Anyways, man-whore, Grant.

"Hey Macey."

"What do you want Newman?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. Like to a movie or something."

"I'm sorry Grant, but I know your reputation. There is no way in hell that I'm gonna be your next victim."

"What? What reputation?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well first you made out with the intern, cheated on her with Courtney, went out with Bex, dumped her because you weren't 'ready for a relationship' which is such bullshit, you were friends with benefits with Kim, and you go around and 'fall in love' with random girls at the mall."

"Ohhh...that reputation...yeah. But I mean it's not like you don't have a reputation too."

"Uhhh Grant, I don't."

"Which is exactly why you need to go out with me."

"That makes absolutely no sense at all."

"Think about it. When guys find out that I went out with you they'll be attracted to you."

"Oh really? How the hell does that work?"

He sighed, "You're not getting this McHenry. And I thought you were the smart one."

"Well I think that I'm a little shocked that you were able to form two sentences. I'm sorry let me regain my composure...ok I'm good, go."

He glared at me, "Guys already like you, but they're too shy to tell you. If you go out with me, and if it doesn't work out...not saying it won't, they'll want to be your shoulder to cry on."

"Sooo your plan is to go out with me, then dump me to save your reputation. So then I can get guys to feel sorry for me...nope, not happening."

"No I didn't put that right. It's sort of a win win for both of us. You go out with me, I dump you, leaving room for the next guy to come in and sweep you off you feet, and I get to keep my rep."

"Why me?"

"I saw someone in need and I decided to help them out..it's what I do...a natural saint. What can I say? I'm holy."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm the only girl that you haven't dated and isn't taken."

"Exactly."

"You're sure this'll work?"

"Positive."

"If it doesn't I swear to God I'll rip off your balls and make you eat them."

"That uhhh sounds... horrible."

"Yes it does...so this better work, for you and your balls' sake."

"Trust me McHenry, it'll work."

"Good."

I started walking away but then he called me back.

"Wait! Don't I get a kiss?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not into PDA."

"But, then how is this going to work?"

"Grant, people here thrive on gossip. Just tell them something and they'll believe it. They're gullible."

"What do I tell them?"

"That we're dating." I said that with total disgust.

"You don't have to say it like that. I hear I'm a very good kisser."

"We'll see about that."

I walked away again and into my office. Cammie came in soon after. We have a system. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I sneak into her office and on Tuesdays and Thursdays she sneaks into mine. We rotate every week. We always say we're helping each other with paperwork but really we're just talking.

"Hey Cams."

"Hey Mace, what's new?"

"Swear not to tell Bex?"

"Yeah sure.''

"I have a date with Grant tonight."

Her eyes went so wide I was afraid they'd pop out.

"What?" She said in a super high voice...that happens when she's shocked...it's weird.

"Shhh! Shut up!"

"Sorry...what?"

"I have a date with Grant."

"Why the hell do you have a date with Grant? You hate him!"

"We sort of made a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Well, I go out with him, he dumps me, that gives other guys the chance to be the shoulder in which I 'cry on.'"

"I thought I was the shoulder you cry on."

"You are cupcake, but I'm talking 'bout to date."

"Ahhhhhh. I see. Okay, life makes sense now. So let me get this straight. You date him, he dumps you, giving other guys the opening to date you. While he keeps his rep."

"Exactly. See you catch on fast, I'm proud."

"Awww thanks buttercup."

"Anytime."

"So when is this magical date?"

"Tonight we're gonna see a movie."

"Ahhh, his 'spot'"

"What?"

"The movies...his spot...where he makes out with every girl he's ever dated."

"Ohh yeah. That."

"So you gonna make out with him?"

"Maybe...I don't know. Probably. You know...so I can at least get some."

"That is true."

"It's like a mutual agreement...we don't like each other...but we can date...but only tonight."

"...so you're friends with benefits for tonight. Mace...that's not good."

"Nooo...see 'cause it's a fake date...this whole 'relationship' is fake.''

"Ohhhh okay I got it. I got it now."

"Good 'cause I wasn't going to explain it again."

"Well you don't need to."

"Good."

''Good. I'm gonna go."

"What why? Stay!"

''I seriously have to do paperwork. The director found out about our 'working together.'"

"Shit...how'd he find out?"

"He was walking past my door and he heard us gossiping."

"Bummer. Well...maybe this time we could actually work."

"That is a thought...okay I'll bring in my work."

"Okay."

She left. She came back an hour later with her briefcase.

"Where the hell did you go?"

She was blushing, "Zach came in to see me."

"Did you two do it?"

"No! We just made out...a lot." She was smiling.

"Lovely..well let's get to work."

"Okay."

We worked and talked the rest of the day until I had to go home to get ready for the date tonight. On the way out I ran into Liz.

"Hey Liz."

"Hey Mace...heheheehe."

"Oh God, she's high. What chemicals did you work with today?"

"I don't know I forgot..hahahahahaha! Peeeeew." She shot her finger at me.

"Pew pew pew." I shot back. She started laughing hysterically.

"So what are you up to tonight Macey Mace Mace?"

"I'm going on a date with Grant."

"What? Good for you! hhahahaha Granty Grant Grant."

"Yep him."

"I have to go, but good luck tonight! hehehe."

''Are you able to drive home?"

"Psh of course! I'm a professional hahaahaha!"

"That you are. Night Liz."

"Night Mace! hahaha I'll see you later!"

"Later."

I got in the car and laughed at Liz...she's crazy.

* * *

_Ding dong._

Grant was here...heeere we go.

"Hello Macey. You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." He didn't. He was wearing a button up, jeans, and his hair was slightly gelled.

"Thanks. You ready to go?"

"Sure."

We got in the car...it was really awkward.

"So I hear you like scary movies."

"I love scary movies."

"Good, I was thinking we could watch Black Swan."

"Oh my gosh I've been wanting to see that movie forever!"

"Good, and you don't get scared?"

"Ha! No way."

"Shame."

"You're so stupid." He wanted me to get scared and hide into him. There is no way in hell I'll get scared. Are you kidding me? We're freaking spies. We don't get scared.

We got to them movie theater and he bought the tickets.

We went inside where the ticket ripper dude told us where the theater was. He was hot! He had blue eyes and brown semi flippy hair. Grant saw me staring at the dude and took my hand. He led me to the theater.

"Okay I know we're not actually dating. But we still need to pretend we're together."

"Fine fine...that guy was soooo fine."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

We sat down in the back. Where he makes out with girls no doubt.

The movie started and he put his arm around me. I leaned as far away from him as possible. He looked at me with confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I'm not comfortable."

He put his arm back at his side, "I'm sorry. Look, I see how uncomfortable you are. If you don't want to do this it's fine."

I saw the sincerity in his eyes, and for a little bit, I saw the true Grant...I sort of like the true Grant.

I smiled at him and put his arm back around me. He smiled and we continued to watch the movie. About halfway he looked at me. I looked back at him. Before I knew it he was kissing me. Without thinking, I kissed him back. He took that as encouragement and his tongue licked my lips. I let him in and our tongues battled. I pulled away to breathe and he took a deep breath and let it out.

"Wow, you're a good kisser." He said.

'You're not so bad yourself." I was starstruck. That boy can kiss.

We watched the rest of the movie. Every now and then kissing a little.

When the movie ended we went back to the car. We made out a little in there.

When he pulled back he smiled and said, "I don't think the other guys will have a chance...at least not for a little while."

I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

**A/N Heyy! Hope you guys liked it! Review!**


End file.
